All is Fair in Love and War
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: 100 Drabbles of 100 words all about Narcissa Malfoy/Black and Lucius Malfoy. Rating may vary.
1. Together

**A/N:** This will be a collection of 100 drabbles all consisting of 100 words or lessall about Narcissa Malfoy/Black and Lucius Malfoy. This is not a connected story, each drabble should be read on its own, not in a continuous story format. Enjoy.

For 100 Drabbles, 100 words – Prompt: Together (#44)

Word count: 98

Genre: Romance

…..

Like everything else in her life she followed behind those she loved, and today it was time to follow behind Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa did not agree with what her husband was doing, because it was reckless, something Narcissa Black had never been. But she loved Lucius, more than words could possibly sum up.

She placed her hand on his shoulder diverting his attention back to her.

"We are in this together," she whispered making Lucius sigh with relief.

Just like that, with love no one could explain, and fight no one could match, they walked to war.


	2. Vanilla

For 100 drabbles, 100 words – Prompt: Vanilla (#53)

Word count: 99

Genre: Romance

….

Vanilla Ice cream has always been Narcissa favourite flavour. It is plain, with no surprises, something her family and life is not. She likes to sneak bites of her ice cream in the dead of the night, when no one is watching. Like a rebellious child.

"Narcissa?" she has been caught she turns to Lucius the spoon still hanging from her mouth. "Are you eating all the good ice cream?" he asks with a grin before stepping forward to remove the spoon from her mouth and take a spoonful himself.

This is why Narcissa loves Lucius, and always will.


	3. Lies

Word count: 92

Prompt: Lies (#16)

Genre: Angst

…...

"Do you take Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked. My family watched with anticipation. Marrying a Malfoy was good for the family, it was important for our status, but I did not care much for Lucius.

I stared at him, my hate and fear pin pointing to a mark scratched into his arm. This man was trouble, but I was here now, so what was left to do but accept.

"I do," I lied and everybody in the room sighed with relief, accept for me.


	4. Mistletoe

Word count: 95

Prompt: Mistletoe (#71)

Genre: Romance

…...

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucius asked pointing above Narcissa's head. Narcissa was busy talking with her sister and was most annoyed to be interrupted by Lucius of all people. She politely looked up and scowled back at Lucius when she saw what he was pointing at.

"Mistletoe?" she questioned him sarcastically.

"Perfect." Lucius pulled Narcissa against him kissing her sweetly. Narcissa hesitated for only a moment before falling into his sweet and beautiful kiss.

"Cissa!" Bella Yelled.

"I always have like surprises," Narcissa said winking at Lucius.


	5. Nightmare

Word count: 89

Prompt: Nightmare (#70)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

…...

Narcissa woke with a start, her body dripping in ice cold sweat.

"Lucius," she breathed making Lucius sit up in a heartbeat and look over at her.

"Again?" he sighed.

"The same one," Narcissa sighed shaking with fear.

"Draco will be perfectly fine," Lucius assured her taking her in his arms, holding her tightly. But her nightmare was too real, Draco was not safe, he needed someone to protect him. Narcissa knew just who that needed to be. She just needed to get him alone.


	6. Promise

Word Count: 87

Prompt: Promise (#9)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

…...

"You promised," Narcissa yelled angrily at Lucius who may as well be cowering in the corner.

"I can't just say no," Lucius hissed trying to regain control.

"For how long?" Narcissa asked crossing her arms.

"As long as he wants," Lucius sighed, waiting for Narcissa's next round of attacks. But nothing came; instead she opened the door to their bedroom and waited for Lucius to get the hint.

"I hope you enjoy the spare room," she hissed slamming the door behind him.


	7. Red

Word count: 99

Prompt: Red (#63)

Genre: Romance

…...

"What is your favourite colour?" Narcissa asked unpacking glasses in the kitchen.

"You know magic can do that," Lucius said admiring her from the kitchen bench.

"Magic is not always the answer," Narcissa sighed. "Answer my Question."

"Why do you want to know?" Lucius asked.

"I want to know more about you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you," Narcissa sighed looking over at Lucius.

"Well if you are going to pout, it is red." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"See was that so hard, now help unpack our house," Narcissa smiled.


	8. Letters

Word Count: 98

Prompt: Letters (#27)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

…...

Narcissa's quill scratched frantically against the parchment, her eyes were full of hot tears and her hand was hesitant to continue. But this was a letter that needed to be written, even if this was the fourth or fifth time she had tried. When she was done she left the note a top a yellow folder, then she left.

When Lucius returned home he was not surprised to find the note, or that he started crying.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Inside are the divorce papers, please don't set them on fire this time. I will pick them up tomorrow._

_Narcissa._


End file.
